Here Comes the Son (1989)
There was not just one skeleton under the Carrington mansion, but two. This is getting to be too much for Blake - there is now four dead people. He wants to come clean with this - there are families involved. Dex, Jeff and Sable convince Blake to keep things quiet for one more week. Blake agrees. Besides, it will give them time to talk to Grime's widow. He was actually married as Blake learned from Grimes's old business partner. Blake also learned that someone ransacked that partner's office looking through files. Blake is certain that someone is trying to find The Collection, and appears to be one step ahead of them. When Dex and Jeff speak to Grimes's widow, Emily, they learn that Grimes also has a son, Dennis. Dennis took all of Roger Grimes's things a few years ago. Dex and Jeff would like to speak to Dennis, but Emily tells him that Dennis is in prison. But actually Dennis is not. He is out and he is spying on Fallon, and working with Handler. Zorelli is no longer a cop. That is why he was at the Carrington Mansion - he wanted to tell Blake himself that he quit the force for Fallon. Since Blake was a little shook up after finding bodies under his house, he was short with Zorelli and Fallon, but was forceful the next day when he accused Zorelli of being a fraud and that he would get Zorelli if he ever hurt Fallon. Despite such a threat, Blake suggested that Fallon and Zorelli move into the cottage on the property. Fallon is down with it because she wants the privacy. Zorelli and Fallon go out to the cottage and Fallon sees Dennis Grimes spying on them and swear she saw Roger Grimes. Zorelli checked the area and did not see Dennis at the window. While in the cottage, a lullaby is now stuck in Fallon's head after she overheard Krystina humming it. Tanner takes Sammy Jo to the ghetto for a "date". Sammy Jo suggests that the kids come to Delta Rho. Tanner brings the kids over but all Sammy Jo and Tanner can manage to talk about is celibacy, partaking in forbidden fruit and Tanner's commitment to God. It's Monica's birthday, and it is a pretty crappy one at that. First, Jason did not call her. Second, she learns that her mother gone out and got herself pregnant. Third, and the topper of it all, everyone at The Carlton is staring at her and Jeff. Apparently, all these high society people love reading the National Inquisitor. At least one woman has the decency to show Jeff the paper with it's front page story suggesting that Jeff and Monica are romantically linked. Jeff goes to the editor and causes a commotion which only leads to more incriminating photos. Sable has not told Dex yet about her pregnancy, because it would be too complicated considering Dex's attachment to Alexis. Monica naturally assumes that Sable will just abort the child. But, Sable might enjoy having a second chance. She says as much to Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * John Considine ... David Prescott * Lezlie Deane ... Phoenix Chisolm * Harvey Jason ... Ray Montana * Jeff Kaake ... Dennis Grimes * Marlyn Mason ... Emily Grimes * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Oz Tortora ... Jack * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Ron Perkins ... Middle Aged Man * Justin Burnette ... Danny Carrington * Tony DeCarlo ... Rick, Teenage Boy * Laurel Adams ... Blake's Secretary * Michael Collins ... Goon * Tom Pabst ... Butler * Scott J. Klein ... Stephen (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).